More and more
by Haru Dei
Summary: Padahal mereka dulu sangat dekat. Entah apa yang membuat mereka membuat jarak yang luas dengan tebing yang curam dan dalam. SasufemNaru, gender sweet. p.s fic ini kalo pertama untuk saya. mohon bantuannya.


**More and More**

_©Naruto is belongs to Masashi Kishimoto_

_Warn. AU, OOC, gender sweet, SasufemNaru_

_p.s my first SasufemNaru, hope you like it._

Suasana di kelas 2B di Konoha Art School cukup sepi. Pelajaran yan dimulai 10 menit yang lalu tanpa guru yang datang alias jam kosong. Memang tidak mungkin sebuah jam kosong berakhir sepi seperti saat ini.

Uzumaki Naruto gadis 16 tahun yang mendapatkan jabatan sebagai ketua kelas dinilai berhasil dalam membuat kelas menjadi sepi setiap jam kosong. Memang tidak salah jika Naruto berhasil. Karena, Naruto selalu mendapatkan pringkat 5 besar satu sekolah setiap tahunnya.

Pagi ini seharusnya diisi oleh Kakashi sensei dengan pelajaran Bahasa Inggris. Namun, karena sudah masuk kenaikan kelas dan tahun lulusnya kelas tiga, banyak sekali guru-guru yang sibuk dengan nilai dan urusan dengan kelas tiga. Akhirnya jam kosong setiap hari.

Naruto menulis di papan tulis. Tugas yang diberikan Kakashi sensei yang disalurkan melalui Naruto.

Naruto berseru "Kakashi sensei tidak bisa mengajar dan memeberikan tugas. Kerjakan di kertas folio dan dikumpulkan hari ini."

Seisi kelas hanya diam dan mulai mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan.

Naruto mendesah "Nara-san. Tolong jangan tidur dan kerjakan tugasnya." Suara Naruto begitu lembut dan manis. Memang enak mendengar suaranya yang seperti ini ketimbang harus mendengar suara marah, jengkel dan teriak-teriak ketika tak ada satupun siswa yang tidak mengerjakan tugas.

Shikamaru bangun dan duduk lalu mengambil kertas folio dan mulai mengerjakan.

"Uchiha-san. Tolong jangan bermain terus dengan ponselmu"

Sasuke mendesah "bitch. Go to hell Naru"

Padahal mereka dulu sangat dekat. Entah apa yang membuat mereka membuat jarak yang luas dengan tebing yang curam dan dalam.

"You know that Uchiha. Should you first"

Seisi kelas menjadi diam dan melihat pertengkaran yang jarang terjadi antara Uzumaki dan Uchiha. Wajah Naruto sudah tidak enak dilihat. Wajahnya yang cantik menjadi wajah pembunuh dalam sekejap hanya dengan kalimatyang diucapkan Sasuke. Mata Naruto sangat tajam dan nyaris segaris.

"I hate you" Sasuke tidak kalah menyeramkan. Wajahnya sudah sangat kesal dan bibirnya menahan kalimat yang akan lebih kasar lagi jika keluar.

"I hate you more" suara tajam Naruto membuat setiap bulu kudup seisi kelas merinding.

"tsch." Sasuke mendecak sebal.

"Kau ingin tahu Naru? Kenapa semua temanmu sudah punya pacar setidaknya sekali, sedangkan kau tidak?" Ucap Sasuke sambil berjalan mendekat perlahan ke arah gadis pirang dihadapannya.

"aku tidak butuh saran dari mu Uchiha."

"aku tidak akan memberi saran Naru. Aku hanya akan memberitahumu"

"tsch"

"pertama, kau terlalu kasar. Sebenarnya menjadi tsundere itu manis" Sasuke semakin mendekat dan Naruto semakin melangkah mundur

"kedua, matamu terlalu tajam. Menjijikan sih memang melihat mata seorang gadis yang sok lembut"

"kau mau apa sih?!" Naruto setengah berteriak dan hal itu masih tidak mau membuat uchiha kita yang satu ini mundur.

"ketiga, kau tidak pernah pake _make up._ Sadarilah kau itu sangat jelek"

"a-apa?!" Naruto merasa tidak terima dikatakan jelek oleh Sasuke, ya walaupun dia juga sadar kalau dia juga tidak cantik seperti Sakura dan Ino.

"keempat, kau terlalu jual mahal. Gadis murahan menjijikan sih." Sasuke sudah semakin mendekat ke arah Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto sudah sampai di dinding. Ia tidak bisa lagi menjauh apalagi menghindari Sasuke.

"kelima, kau tidak bisa lepas dari cinta masa kecilmu." Sausuke sudah benar benar di hadapan Naruto. Mereka hanya berjarak beberapa centi dengan mata mereka yang saling beradu tajam.

Naruto menelan ludahnya. Berusaha mencari-cari rentetan kalimat yang pas untuk melawan semua ucapan Sasuke. Matanya masih menatap tajam Sasuke. Sedang Sasuke sendiri menatap Naruto dengan penuh kemenangan bahkan sambil menyeringai.

"kau ingin tahu Uchiha?" ucap Naruto perlahan.

"apa?" masih dengan seringainya.

"kenapa aku..."

"hm?"

"tidak pernah─"

"apa?" Sasuke memasang wajah menantang.

"─menerimamu?"

"..." Sasuke memundurkan badannya. Sasuke diam, dia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa dengan kepala yang ia palingkan ke kiri. Wajah kemenang tergambar jelas diwajah Naruto.

"pertama, kau itu menyebalkan" Naruto melangkah maju dengan Sasuke yang melangkah mundur.

"kedua, kau itu menyebalkan" tatapan Naruto jauh lebih tajam dari Sasuke sebelumnya.

"ketiga, kau itu menyebalkan" bahkan kalimat Naruto sudah seperti kuku menyayat papan tulis.

"keempat, kau itu menyebalkan" Sasuke kini kebingungan mendapati perlawanan dari Naruto dengan kaliamat-kalimat yang sama yang hanya diulang-ulang.

"kelima, kau itu menyebalkan." Naruto sudah berhasil memojokkan Sasuke tanpa perlawanan darinya.

"karena... kau tidak pernah memberiku kesempatan membalas pernyataanmu waktu itu Uchiha-san" sambung nya perlahan sambil membisikannya di telinga Sasuke.

Saat itu mereka berdua masih SMP, Naruto masih sangatlah polos dan Sasuke dalam keadaan pubernya. Sasuke menjadi seenaknya sendiri, Sasuke tidak mau menuruti perintah orang lain bahkan mendengar pendapat orang lain.

Kegiatannya di sekolah hanyalah membolos, dan paling mending adalah tidur di kelas. Walaupun begitu entah apa yang ia makan setiap harinya, semua hasil testnya selalu sempurna. Seperti tidak sulit untuknya menghiasi keras ulangannya dengan nilai A+.

Tidak seperti Naruto yang harus berjuang dengan belajar keras untuk mendapatkan nilai terbaik. Terkadang ia memang membenci Sasuke dengan sikapnya yang meremehkan setiap kelas yang ia datangi. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi keturunan Uchiha ini benar-benar _genius _dan terkadang bisa membuat Naruto merasa kagum.

Mereka sedang belajar bersama di salah satu kelas yang masih belum dikunci sore itu. Sebentar lagi akan diadakan test uian akhir disekolahnya. Sasuke tidak sebenarnya tidak butuh belajar bersama, tapi selama itu berarti terus bersama Naruto maka ia akan melakukannya.

Naruto dan Sasuke adalah teman lama, karena orang tua mereka bersahabat mereka jadi sering bertemu dan bermain bersama sejak kecil. Naruto memang tidak terlalu _expert_ di pelajaran hitungan seperti matematika.

"Jadi x kuadrat dikurang 4x ditambah 3 sama dengan x dikurang 1 dan x dikurang─"

"Aku menyukaimu Naruto" kalimat tadi terucap begitu saja dari mulut Sasuke saat Naruto tengah mencoba hasil belajarnya.

Naruto terbengong mendapati pernyataan Sasuke yang bisa ia bilang "tiba-tiba."

Sasuke yang tidak sabaran menunggu jawaban Naruto mulai sebal.

"apa?" Naruto bingung sendiri bermaksud menanyakan apa yang seharusnya ia lakukan.

"hanya apa?! Aku sudah mengatakannya dan kau hanya menjawab apa?!" Sasuke yang sebal berdiri dengan kasar hingga kursi yang ia duduki jatuh terbalik.

"apa yang─" sayangnya Sasuke sudah pergi meninggalkan Naruto sendiri dengan tidak sopan.

"harusnya aku lakukan, maksudku" Naruto menunduk sedih. Sasuke yang ia kenal sebagai anak yang baik sudah hilang saat itu. Ia sudah tidak kenal Sasuke yang ia kenal dulu bakan ia berhenti memanggil Sasuke dengan nama depannya dan memilih nama marganya.

Kembali ke kelas, Sasuke sudah sangat terpojok dengan posisi Naruto yang mendominasi. Naruto sudah ada di puncak amarahnya dan siap untuk menghancurkan Sasuke secara fisik ataupun batin saat ini.

Tangan lembut naruto menarik dasi Sasuke dengan kasar membuat kepala sasuke mendekat ke kepalanya yang lebih rendah posisinya.

"I─" Naruto mulai berbisik. "─love you too, Sasuke-kun" Mata Sasuke terbelalak, ia tidak sadar akan apa yang barusan ia dengar. Dia, Naruto membalas perasaannya. Perasaan yang sudah ia kubur, yang selalu ia tutupi, yang tidak pernah mau ia akui lagi.

Sasuke tidak bisa mengelak atau lari dari perasaanya, karna memang ia juga masih menyukai Naruto bahkan semakin besar saat Naruto dan ia saling menjauh. Ia merindukan saat-saat bersama Naruto, saat mereka bisa belajar bersama, bermain bersama, berbagi headset, membaca komik bersama, dan makan malam di rumah Naruto.

"I love you more Naru" ucap sasuke terseyum di barengi dengan senyum Naruto, lebih tepatnya seperti cengiran yang dulu sering ia tunjukan pada Sasuke.

Sasuke senang Naruto tidak membencinya lagi. Setidaknya ia akan memperbaiki 'SIKAP TIDAK MAU MENDENGARKAN ORANG LAIN'nya itu.

─**END**─

Fic humu pertamaku ga humu sih, SasufemNaru hwehee...

RnR? Kritik plis.. yang pedes aja ga papa :3

belum banyak pengalaman, jadi kuperbarui biar ga ada salah paham. Trimakasih sudah mengingatkan.


End file.
